Chuck Versus The Abandonment
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: What if Chuck was forced into solitary confinement at the end of Season 1? Lizzie, the Pita Girl, didn't show up and get arrested to save Chuck from living in a bunker forever? This should be only 6 or 7 chapters and depressing. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I decided to create. I am bored and writing gives me relief and something to waste the days that Chuck isn't on TV. Just a week left, I can barely wait.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck hits the alarm clock next to him. He admires the picture of him and Sarah from Halloween. Sarah has the Princess Leia slave outfit that makes Chuck smile everyday. "Hey, my love," Chuck whispers as he tenderly rubs the image of Sarah. He climbs out of bed and stretches. He makes the bed and walks over to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth thoroughly with a battery-powered automatic toothbrush. He walks out to the kitchen area.

"What's for breakfast?" He optimistically asks. He pulls out a box of cereal and some milk from the refrigerator.

"Sounds good," he briefly smirks as he fills the bowl. He walks over to the table and sits down and starts eating.

"What's on the agenda today?" He asks, looking at a computerized schedule on the wall next to him. It is a state-of-the-art computer screen that has touch capabilities. He skims over his schedule.

_9:00-Weight Lifting_

_10:30-Shower_

_11:00-Debrief with Agent Franks_

_1:00-Lunch_

_2:00-Sightseeing_

_3:00-Video Game Session_

_4:00-Debrief with Agent Marston_

_7:00-Dinner_

_8:00-Television Session_

_10:00-Sleep_

"Seems pretty routine," he shrugs, "I wonder where we'll get to go today?"

"Maybe we'll get to see the Eiffel Tower," he joyfully says. "I've always wanted to." He finishes eating his cereal and washes the bowl under the sink and places it in the dishwasher. He checks the clock and it displays 8:45 am. He walks over to the weight room.

"Need to keep up my self image," he jokes as he puts weights onto a bench press bar.

"You don't want to lose that," he implies lightheartedly.

After he does his consistent routine of bench press, lat pull downs, triceps extensions, bicep curls, military press, and a five mile run on the treadmill; he stretches and heads for the shower.

"Good workout," he feels satisfied.

"I didn't think you could do that last bicep curl," he sounds amazed, "but you did it."

"I know," he acts surprisingly content. "I didn't think so either. Sarah would be proud"

"That she would, that she would."

He gets into the shower and cleans the layer of sweat he built around him from working out. He dries himself off and puts on a suit and slacks with a white dress shirt under. He looks at the variety of ties he could choose from.

"Red tie?" He questions, holding it up against him in front of a mirror.

"Too hitman-ish," he replies.

"Yea, I thought so too," he grabs a blue tie with dark blue diagonal stripes. He judges himself in the mirror. After thinking about it, he smiles. "This will work," he declares with confidence.

"I always did like blue."

"Me too," he responds as he ties the tie on. He ties his Chuck Taylor shoes and heads for the debriefing room. He walks in to see a 42" screen surrounded by 20" screens. They all have the NSA logo spinning on them. Chuck glances at the clock that displays 10:58 am.

The biggest screen changes to reveal Agent Franks. Chuck immediately stands at attention. Franks is tall and handsome. He has dark hair and brown eyes. He is always friendly with Chuck.

"At ease, Chuck," Franks states annoyingly. Chuck immediately falls back into a relaxed position. "You know you don't need to stand attention, right?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Chuck apologizes," I'll try to remember next time." He grins sheepishly.

"And you can call me Craig," he implies with the slight tinge of annoyance that Chuck is so formal.

"Yes, sir, uh, I mean Craig," Chuck slips up. Craig smirks as he opens a manila folder in front of him. "What do you need today?" He asks innocently and caring.

"Do you know Khalik Abdul?" Craig asks as he shows a picture of a man. Chuck feels his eyes roll back as a flash consumes him.

"Ah, Mr. Abdul," Chuck says knowingly, "he would be the leader of the Shijad terrorist group. He has hideouts in Afghanistan, Pakistan, and India."

"Thank you, Chuck," Craig slides the image off to the side and holds another picture up. Chuck's eyes roll back again.

"Jackson Browning. Age 28. Central Intelligence Agency agent. Last mission was four years ago in Mexico," Chuck supplies information on the person. "Oh, and he is part of Fulcrum."

"Good job," Craig cheers Chuck on as he places the picture in its own pile on the table.

"How about this person?" He lifts another picture that shows it to Chuck. "I just need to know if they are Fulcrum." Chuck's eyes roll back.

"No, he isn't Fulcrum," Chuck responds simply. Craig places the picture in a third pile. Over the next hour and a half, Chuck lets Craig know if each person is Fulcrum or not. By the end, Chuck is starting to feel woozy and keeps his composure in front of Craig.

"Great job today," Craig happily admits. Chuck smiles, feeling satisfied with his job. Craig neatly stacks the piles. The one that holds the Fulcrum agents is minimal compared to the one that is not Fulcrum. "That will be all, Chuck. Have a good day," and the transmission ends.

"That was a good sesh, huh?" He says contently.

"I thought so," he replies.

"Well, it looks like it is lunch time," he walks out after glancing at the clock that was rounding 1:00 pm. He walks into the kitchen and pulls out a sandwich roll, turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, and mustard. He makes himself a sandwich and pours a glass of water. He spends the next thirty minutes eating quietly at the table. After he finishes, he washes the dish off and places it in the dishwasher. He refills the glass of water and gulps it down. He then places it in the dishwasher and sits on the couch and waits patiently.

"I cannot wait to see where they are taking me today," he anxiously states.

"Hopefully to Paris. I've always wanted to go there!" He exclaims happily.

"Oh, I know! Me too!" He cheers. "We can only hope," he says as the time finally hits 2:00 pm.

He walks into the virtual room and stands there anxiously. The room lights up and shows the beach of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He looks around amazed with his eyes wide open.

"This is amazing," he says, absentmindedly. His mind is just staggered over the beauty.

"I know," he agrees.

"Look!" He points to the mountains.

"It's the statue of Christ the Redeemer!" He yelps in surprise.

"It's crazy how you can see it all the way from the beach!"

"I know," he agrees again. He sits in the recliner chair and just soaks in the beautiful sights.

"It's so beautiful," he comments softly.

"You can say that again," he jokes.

"I wish Sarah was here to see this," he confesses happily.

"Me too, man. She'll be back from her mission soon enough." The next 45 minutes go by in a flash as Chuck scans everything he can. The screen turns dark and the room turns back to its pale, white walls. He walks out and checks his schedule.

"Video games?" He asks rhetorically.

"Yes, please," he happily jokes as he settles himself on the couch. He turns on his Xbox 360 and puts in Call of Duty 4. He puts his headset on and starts an online game. As the game goes by, he is fairly satisfied with how well he is doing. He commands his teammates where to go.

"Watch the left flank," he says into the microphone. "I'll cover you," he assures as he aims the sniper scope down the street on the level. His mind traces back to seeing Brazil and he just can't help but tell someone. "I was in Brazil today. The beach is so beautiful," he states in awe.

"Sure, why not," someone responds through the headset.

"No, seriously. It was amazing. You need to see it," Chuck defends his position.

"I wish I could check it out, but I need to get through high school first," another person chimes over the headset.

"Don't worry," Chuck assures him, "you'll see it sometime."

"Hopefully," the kid says, "can you take that sniper in the window out?"

"No problem," Chuck clicks the stick down as his avatar holds his breath and aims on the guy's head. Bang! The gun recoils back and a "+100" appears on the screen. "Got him," he lets his teammate know.

The next thirty minutes go by quickly. Chuck has a grin on the whole time as the clock quickly reaches 3:50. He finishes the game, turns the console off and walks into the debriefing room. The large screen flickers on to show Agent Marston. He is in his early 30's and is classically handsome. He keeps clean shaven and has wrinkles around his mouth to show he smiles a lot.

"How's life, Chuck?" he optimistically asks.

"Great!" Chuck happily exclaims. "I was in Brazil earlier!"

"Wow," Marston goes along with it and pretends to be shocked. "Did you see that famous statue?"

"Yea! All the way from the beach!"

"Good for you. It's good to know some people in this world are still having a good time," Marston tries not to wince. He has become great friends with Chuck and it is painful for him to go along with Chuck when it is so depressing. Chuck is just foolishly grinning at the compliment.

"So, how's life been treating you?" Chuck happily asks.

"Pretty good. My wife wants to have a baby," Marston nervously explains.

"That's great!"

"I don't know if I could be a father yet," he fearfully confesses.

"Oh, don't give me that," Chuck dismisses Marston's last comment with an animated hand gesture. "You'll be a great father," Chuck assures him confidently.

"Thanks, Chuck," Marston calms down. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"That's what friends are for," Chuck happily admits. Marston smiles to the best of his ability, hearing Chuck call him his friend just feels so wrong to him. "So, is there anything you need?"

"Nope, just checking in on you," Marston replies. He wanted to call Chuck his best friend but he couldn't bring himself to say such a nasty lie.

"All is well on my side," Chuck joyfully gestures.

"Well, it was good to see you again."

"It was great seeing you too. And remember, you'll be the best father a child could have."

"Thanks, Chuck. Bye!" He says happily.

"Bye!" The screen goes blank and back to the NSA logo spinning around. "Well, looks like we have some time to spare. What should we do?"

"Call of Duty?" He asks unsure if that is a good idea.

"You can never say no to that," he happily walks off to the couch and turns the game and TV on.

After a couple hours, he realizes it is time for dinner and turns the system off and walks over to the freezer. He examines everything in there and picks a lo-mien chicken noodles microwaveable meal. After it is done cooking, he puts it on a plate and sits at the table.

He reminisces on the times he would eat dinner with Ellie, Devon, Sarah, and Morgan. He has a silly smile on as he eats the food quietly.

He turns on the TV and flips through the channels and stops on the SyFy channel. He checks the guide to see that it is one of their B-rated movies on. He checks the movie channels and _Escape from L.A._ is on. He watches it, remembering what Holly wood looked like the last time he was there, which was just about a year ago. He thinks to himself and realizes in four days, it will be exactly a year.

The movie ends and it is rounding 9:45 pm and he brushes his teeth and strips to his boxers. He rubs the image of Sarah that is on his nightstand. He smiles as he remembers her and then sets his alarm clock for 8:00 am. He climbs into bed and falls into a blissful slumber.

**/**

"_I'm not ready Sarah," I confess to Sarah, frightened for my life. "I'm not ready to disappear."_

"_No, I know," she looks so sad._

"_I want you to talk to Ellie and to Morgan, and my friends, and…" I am so terrified, I can barely speak coherently. "… Tell them, I don't know. If I'm supposed to be dead, just say something that will make it okay. That will make them feel alright." I wish I could just tell everyone why I am leaving or at least say goodbye to them._

"_Just make sure they know how much I love them, you can do that right?" I need them to be alright without me. "Of course you can, you're Sarah, you can do anything," I mumble to assure myself. Sarah is the most amazing person in the world. I see a small smile appear on her face. It is so relieving to see. "And hey there's a silver lining to this too, you know? Because we're not working together anymore. Which means," I may as well admit my love for her. This is no time to be my shy self. "We can go on a date. You can come by my cell and we could hang out and tell me who the president is." I joke to see her smile. She looks so sad and sorry. It isn't her fault that damn pita girl found out I am the Intersect. How could we have known she planted all of those bugs?_

"_And maybe, uh," I reach for her hands and she lets me hold them tightly. "We could see how we really feel," I try to stay strong and admit how much I care about her._

"_Time's up," Longshore interrupts before Sarah could give me any confirmation. I look at Sarah with a grim smile on and walk over to Longshore._

"_Chuck!" She calls my name. I turn around looking for some kind of hope. "I'll save you later," she insures that she'll come back for me. That means she wants to be with me. She does love me! I smile at her, knowing everything will be alright. She is going to come back for me and we will get to be together. This is like a great thing underneath this horrible situation._

**/**

**If you took the time to read, this is if they never caught Lizzie, the Pita girl at the end of the season 1 finale. Chuck was forced to be placed in an underground bunker and this is how is life is. And yes, he is talking to himself throughout. If you caught it, it has been about a year since then. Sarah will be in this, don't freak out. Please review with any ideas you may have or if you are confused and I'll clear it up in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember that Chuck only has Intersect 1.0, Bryce is not dead, Chuck isn't with Sarah, and none of his friends knows about Chuck being the Intersect. I hope I can get these out in a reasonable time frame because Halo Reach has me hooked right now. I'll do my best.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck turns his alarm clock off and stares at the picture of him and Sarah lovingly for a few seconds before caressing it and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After, he walks to the kitchen and grabs the box of cereal and some milk. He pours a bowl with both and then puts them back. He sits at the table and looks at the schedule.

"Where do you think we're gonna go today?" He asks after a bite of cereal.

"I don't know," he answers indecisively, "I'm still hoping for Paris."

"That would be great, but I still hope the first time I see the Eiffel Tower is with Sarah," he takes another bite of cereal.

"Yea," he sounds ecstatic, "that would be awesome." He finishes his cereal in quiet while seeing the light schedule he has.

He cleans the bowl and heads to the weight lifting room. After just over an hour of working out, he steps into the shower. After a few minutes, he climbs out and dries off. He puts on some casual clothes because he doesn't have any meetings today. He powers up his computer.

"I wonder if I have any emails."

"I'm sure you do," he assures himself. "You're a popular guy."

"I know," he says under his breath with a smirk on. He checks the inbox and there are four new messages. The first one is about his Xbox live account. He skims it over and deletes it. The next message is from his good friend Arthur. Chuck smiles as he reads it. It has a bunch of pictures of people doing stupid things. He laughs as he starts to type a reply.

_That was just ridiculous. I could totally see you doing that last one. Hahahaha! How's everything going? I haven't seen you in a while._

Chuck sends the reply thinking about the pictures. Chuck met Arthur the fourth day he got into the bunker. He loves all the same nerdy stuff as Chuck. They hit it off immediately and have kept in touch with video chats and emails for the last year.

"It was good to hear from him," he comments contently.

"Yea," he agrees, "we haven't seen him in weeks."

"Good times, good times," he smiles as the last two emails are insignificant. He decides to watch TV. He sits on the couch and turns the TV on.

"I wonder what's on."

"Check the movie channels," he happily suggests, "there's always something on them.

"Good idea," he flips through the channels, looking for something interesting.

"Wait! Go back!" He flips the channel back down and _Terminator 2_ is on.

"Great movie," he comments under his breath.

"Yea…"

He spends the next hour watching the movie until it is time for lunch. He walks over to the kitchen and pulls out sandwich rolls.

"Sandwiches again?" He asks, annoyed.

"Why not?"

"We always have that," he makes his ultimatum.

"Fine, fine," he gives in, "what do you want?"

"How about a burger?"

"Sounds good," he puts the rolls back and pulls out the frozen burgers. As he pulls out the condiments out, the burger finishes cooking on the state-of-the-art Foreman grill. He checks the burger and realizes it is about medium-rare and he feels contented.

"Don't forget the extra pickles," he reminds himself.

"Come on, it's me," he says in an obvious tone as he layers the burger think with pickles. He sits at the table and eats the burger.

After he finishes, he hurriedly cleans the plate off and heads for the virtual room. He has been awaiting this all day. It is by far his favorite part of the day.

**/**

Sarah Walker is not someone who makes many promises. Her job doesn't give her the liberty to carry them out easily. But when she makes a promise, she damn well keeps her word. She walks through the hallways of an underground NSA base. This is the third one she has been to. She looks just as beautiful as before with her angelic, golden, wavy hair that rests on her shoulders comfortably. She looks determined with a cause and will not let anything get in her way. She scans her I.D. badge and walks through a door. There is a receptionist sitting at her desk. Sarah steps up to the desk.

"I'm looking for a Charles Irving Bartowski," her voice is serious and resolute.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asks with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. Sarah detects it and gives her a stare that can kill.

"Is he in this facility?" She asks in a low voice through clenched teeth as she leans forward.

"I cannot release the information," the receptionist responds.

"I have authorization. Just tell me if he is here!" She growls. Her patience is wearing thin and she is feeling the urge to threaten the receptionist with a knife.

"I will need to get confirmation from my superiors," the receptionist explains a little frightful. "Let me get your name and you can take a seat there." She points to a row of chairs.

"Sarah Walker," she stifles her anger through gritted teeth as she reluctantly sits in one of the chairs.

She waits impatiently twitching her leg and watching the receptionist closely. After a few minutes, the receptionist calls Sarah over.

"Follow me, Agent Walker," The receptionist stands up and leads Sarah through a door and down a hallway. They stop at a door. "This is the operating room of Mr. Bartowski," she opens the door and leads Sarah in. It is a fairly small room with two technicians sitting at computers and one doctor monitoring Chuck on the cameras. Everyone turns to look at the intrusion of Sarah and the receptionist. They all look at Sarah in awe.

"This is Agent—" The receptionist is cut off.

"Walker, Sarah Walker," one of the technicians answers. Sarah is not sure how to react as the receptionist leaves them.

"The infamous Sarah Walker," the other technician happily says, "we've heard so much about you."

"How?" Sarah asks, clearly confused.

"You're all Chuck talks about," the doctor speaks up. "You're definitely more beautiful than he describes," he tries to illicit a friendship with Sarah. She isn't having any of it and just stares at him through narrow eyes. He gulps and shuts his mouth and turns back to the monitors.

"He's heading to the virtual room," one of the technicians states. "Where should he go today?"

"I think it's time for Paris," the other technician answers reassuringly.

"Really?"

"It's only fair now that Sarah's here."

"You're right," the technician uploads the images with a smirk on his face and sends them to the virtual room that Chuck just stepped into. Sarah is totally lost on what is going on. She watches closely as the quirky technicians converse with each other.

"Agent Walker?" the doctor grabs her attention. She walks over to him. The screen before them has Chuck standing in the middle of the room. "This is Chuck's favorite part of the day." Sarah watches closely as all the walls around Chuck light up to reveal Paris, France.

She studies him closely as the look on his face is full of happiness and delight. Tears of joy start to form under his eyes.

"We're finally in Paris," Chuck barely speaks out in so much awe.

"I know. They finally answered our prayers," he says in the same amount of surprise as he spins around slowly, taking in the amazing sights.

"The… Eiffel… Tower," his arm trembles as he points to it with eyes widely open.

"This is so amazing!" he says in awe.

"I always thought the first time I went to the Eiffel Tower would be with Sarah," he says dejectedly.

Sarah is utterly heart-broken watching Chuck so foolishly brainwashed. She whispers to herself, "I am here, Chuck."

"It's still beautiful, though." Chuck says to himself.

"That it is," he whispers.

Sarah's sadness is turning to anger. "Why is he talking to himself like that?" She asks, emotionally scared of the answer.

"I believe it's a condition of being alone for so long," the doctor explains frivolously, "he has created two versions of himself to keep himself sane."

Sarah feels the pain in her gut as she just wants to break down. She whispers quietly to herself, "My sweet, innocent Chuck. What have they done to you?"

"What was that?" the doctor heard her inaudible plea.

"Can I see him?" Her voice quivers with pain and sorrow.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," the doctor explains, seeing how hurt she is. "We don't know how he would react to seeing you after all this time."

"I don't care. I want to see him," she declares. The doctor looks hesitant.

"Just let her see him," one of the technicians comments. "Chuck's been waiting for her for about a year now."

"Alright," the doctor hesitantly agrees. "But, be careful," he declares with judgment. He steps up and takes Sarah to Chuck's door. The doctor lets her in and nods thankfully. Sarah nods back and scans the environment. It is bright with artificial light and it seems so depressing. The walls are made up of concrete that hasn't been painted and makes Sarah feel worse. She makes her way to the virtual room where Chuck is.

She steps in quietly and softly walks up to Chuck. Before she makes him aware of her presence, he starts talking again.

"I'm going to tell Sarah all about this when she comes back," he exclaims with tears of joy flowing down his face at the beauty before him.

"You don't have to," a small whisper startles Chuck. Sarah steps up and hugs his arm tightly as she lays her head on his shoulder kindly. He looks at her with shock. His eyes grow wider than she has ever seen before.

"SARAH!" He jumps with joy. "I knew you would come back for me!" He hugs her with all his emotion. She hugs him back, feeling mixed feelings of happiness and sadness.

"Look, we're in Paris!" He seems so happy that it makes Sarah feel worse. "It's the Eiffel Tower! I can finally say I've seen it!" She holds him tighter, not wanting to let go of him. She cries softly. Chuck notices and holds her in his embrace intimately. "What's wrong?" he asks with heart and the want to help in his voice.

"It's just so beautiful," she cries out in the lie. She is just devastated to see Chuck like this. She wants her wonderful, lovable, caring nerd back. She missed him so much and it just kills her to see him so happy in such a depressing situation. He doesn't even know how horrible it is. After a few minutes of Chuck holding Sarah gently, he musters up the courage to talk to her.

"So, how long can you stay?" He asks lovingly.

"As you long as you want," she whispers hoarsely.

"That's great!" He exclaims happily. She feels worse with every word Chuck speaks because he sounds so content with everything. "I want you to meet my friend Jake!" He leads her out of the room and to the debriefing room. The thought of Jake being imaginary crosses her mind and freaks the hell out of her. Chuck types on the computer and after a minute the screen turns on to show Agent Marston. Chuck steps back and comforts Sarah by rubbing her back in a friendly manner. Marston doesn't notice that Chuck was watching him and he is busy stacking papers.

Chuck clears his throat loudly and Marston looks up, startled. He cleans his glasses off and looks at the screen. When he sees Sarah with Chuck, he almost falls backwards. Chuck laughs, "You finally get to meet the famous Sarah Walker!"

"Uh," Marston is shocked. It is the last thing he would expect. "Hi, I'm Jake," his voice is quivering with shock. Sarah is just too shocked to say anything. She just stands there with Chuck's arm massaging her back. "You're more beautiful than Chuck described." Sarah could tell that Marston was shocked and genuinely happy. She could read that he actually cares about Chuck like a real friend. This makes her feel a little better as she slowly starts to smile.

"How's the baby situation going?" Chuck asks happily.

"Pretty good," Jake replies still in shock. "You pep-talk really helped."

Chuck laughs and whispers into Sarah's ear, "he wasn't sure if he was ready to have a child and I gave him some encouraging words." Sarah genuinely smiles for the first time since she let Chuck be taken away. She can tell the good, caring, loving Chuck is still in there.

"Well, I just had to show my best friend the greatest girl in the world," Chuck nervously laughs, "no offense to your wife."

"No problem," Jake says laughing along with Chuck. "It was great meeting you, Sarah. I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person. And nice seeing you too, Chuck. She is greater than you described."

"Thank you and it was nice meeting a real friend of Chuck," Sarah says putting a little emphasis on the word "real" to see how Jake would react. Jake barely flinched. It was so subtle, Chuck didn't notice but Sarah did.

"No problem," Jake happily responds, "he's always been there for me."

"Bye Jake," Chuck says with a smile on his face. Jake waves to both of them and the feed terminates.

"Isn't Jake a great guy?" Chuck asks Sarah.

"Yea, he's a true friend," she answers painfully but she hides under a smile.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Chuck asks harmlessly. Sarah is taken aback by this. She has no idea what here is to do in such a depressing place.

"Anything," she squeaks out croakily.

"How about some TV then?" He asks rhetorically as he takes her to the couch and lets her get comfortable. "I have one very serious question to ask you," he says determined. Sarah swallows fearfully. She thinks to herself that here comes the question of why it took me so long to find him. That or something about why I let them take him.

He turns around holding two DVD boxes cheerfully. "Star Wars or Star Trek?" He asks lightheartedly.

Sarah has to stifle a laugh but smiles greatly. There is the Chuck she loved, her Chuck. She points at Star Wars and Chuck immediately picks up on it. He puts the Star Trek box down and loads the DVD player with Star Wars.

"Always a good choice," he comments as he sits on the other side of the couch with a comfortable distance between him and Sarah if they were just friends. "Han Solo comes back and saves Luke's butt so he could destroy the Death Star." The movie starts as Sarah instantly notices the distance that Chuck gave between them. She is afraid to come on to strong and slowly leans towards him. After a few minutes, she finds herself almost pressed up against him.

She steals a glance at Chuck and he looks so content. Sarah feels so bad so she slides closer to him and soothes his cheek with her thumb. Chuck smiles and wraps his arm around her. She just wants to cry in his arms and tell him how much she missed him.

Thirty minutes pass of Sarah staying close to Chuck while he embraces her with one arm around her shoulders. "Chuck?" She asks, scared of what he will say to her next question.

"Yea?" He asks, sounding like there is nothing wrong.

"Do you like it here?" Her voice quivers with emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like living here?" Her voice is shaky.

"I guess," he muses. "I've never thought about it. I just treat it as home, you know?" She doesn't know. She has never been forcibly cooped up in a bunker without seeing the light of day. That painful feeling is creeping up again in her gut. "Oh, so is there a new president yet?" He jokingly asks.

"No," she whispers almost inaudibly remembering when he rambled about what they could do together on that fateful night. He chuckles and holds her tighter. She didn't know how much she missed his warmth until she finally got to feel it again. She snuggles a little tighter to him and softly wraps her arms around him. He inaudibly hums in contentment and just smiles his "Sarah" smile. She just melts at the sight of it and lets her body form to his comfortably.

They just sat there until the end of the movie, enjoying each other's presence. Chuck looks at the clock and realizes it is already dinner time.

"Are you hungry?" He asks harmlessly. Sarah just nods. He stands up, causing Sarah to feel cold and left alone. "What would you like?" He asks as he opens the freezer. Before she can answer, he speaks up. "Never mind; I think I know," he whimsically answers his own question. Sarah looks over the couch to see what he is going to make. "Vegetarian pizza," he smiles, "no olives. Sarah smiles as a way to show Chuck that she is contented with his choice. She walks up to him as he prepares it to place in the oven.

"Chuck?" She asks worriedly.

"Yea?" He turns around after placing the pizza in the oven.

"I missed you," she whimpers softly.

"I missed you too," he replies with way more happiness than her. She just can't take his cheery attitude when he is stuck in this depressing bunker.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she informs him as he points her in the direction. She walks in, closes the door, locks it, and breaks down in an onslaught of tears. She feels so horrible for what has happened to Chuck. He has always been in her mind, telling her she could do anything and now to see him so wrongfully happy. She hates herself for it.

"Sarah is so great, huh?" Chuck asks.

"Yea, but she seems a little depressed."

"I thought that too, but I think it's just she hasn't seen us in so long."

"You think she thinks of us as more than a friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at her. She is so beautiful and I think I love her."

"Why not try to tell her?"

"Are you kidding me? She is Sarah Walker! She would never be into a nerd like me," he says, feeling a little depressed. "I don't want to be embarrassed if I do something she doesn't like."

"Come on, moron—"

"You know I hate when you call me that. It reminds me of Casey."

"Well, you need to man up and just ask her if she feels the same way as you do."

"You're right. What's the worst that could happen?" As he says this, thousands of horrible situations go through his mind. He walks over to the bathroom to check on Sarah. Before he knocks, he could hear what sounds like crying.

"Is she crying?" he whispers.

"I think so," he whispers back.

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Chuck hesitantly knocks on the door. "Sarah?" He questions with care.

"Yea?" She sniffs and wipes her tears away.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lies.

"I could tell there is something wrong. I can't help you if you don't let me in." He is met with complete silence and he is fearful of what is happening. This is the most eccentric situation he has dealt with since he's been in the bunker. The bathroom door unlocks and Chuck slowly opens the door. "Sarah?" He asks carefully. He sees her looking away, visibly shaking.

**/**

**I hope you are enjoying this story. I don't think it will too much longer. Maybe three more chapters if I'm lucky. Well, please review so I feel like I am appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah is visibly shaking as Chuck slowly approaches her from behind. He rests his hand on her shoulder and turns her gently. She grabs him fiercely and holds him tightly. Chuck is slightly confused and just holds her intimately.

"I'm so sorry!" She cries out painfully. "I should never have let them take you!"

"It's alright," he whispers.

"No it's not! They changed you!" Chuck has no idea how to respond as he just holds her close. "They took the most loving, caring, sweetest person and forced you to live alone in this bunker!"

"It's not that bad," he consoles her in a hush tone.

"How could they do this to someone who has so many people who cared about him?" She cries out in pain and sorrow.

"Sarah, I know this isn't the best time, but I, uh, want to, uh, make sure you are okay and want you to stay here until you feel better," he says worriedly. He mentally scolds himself for not saying he loves her. "Is that okay?" She just holds onto him, not wanting to let go. After a long pause, she finally gathers the strength to say something.

"Okay," she mumbles in gloom. "I'll be out in a minute. Just let me clean myself up," she informs him.

"That's fine, I, uh, will be waiting, uh, outside," he reluctantly lets go of the woman he loves. "Take your time," he releases her and gives her a look that shows she is safe as he steps out of the bathroom and closes the door.

"Get it together!" Sarah tells herself angrily. She looks into the mirror where her eyeliner is smeared from the tears. She runs her face under water for a minute and dries off. She quietly steps out of the bathroom, feeling embarrassed for breaking down like that. She sees Chuck on the couch and freezes as she hears his voice carry a conversation with itself.

"Dammit! I'm such a loser!" he scolds himself.

"Yea you are, moron," he gets angry.

"Why couldn't I just say it?" He thrashes around in anger.

"That's because you're a pussy," he condemns himself.

"I need to tell her I love her," he orders himself.

"She seemed pretty heart-broken."

"She did. I just wanted to tell her everything will be alright and kiss her."

"Oh, those lips. They are so beautiful and luscious. I would love to just taste them."

"Shut up! We're talking about Sarah here!"

"I know. She is so beautiful. It is just so painful to see her in that sad. I just think a kiss would make her feel better."

"You may be right, but I don't just kiss the woman I love unless she loves me back."

Sarah is appalled by this frightening, yet relieving conversation Chuck is having with himself. She doesn't want him to know that she has been eavesdropping, but she wants to hear what he is saying. She feels for him and wants to show him that she does in fact love him.

"How would you know? You've never loved anyone else like you do Sarah."

"Because I know myself and that is who I am."

"Do you know yourself?"

"Shut up! I'm going to make sure Sarah is alright. You need to stop questioning me," he angrily tells himself as he is about to turn around to look at the bathroom door.

Sarah freaks out a bit and quickly climbs back into the bathroom. She calms her breathing after seeing something so hard for her to watch. The only person who makes her feel wanted and appreciated is scolding himself for not saying he loves her. She shakes it off and steps out of the bathroom and smiles at Chuck. He smiles back.

"You've never looked more beautiful," he compliments her to make her feel better.

"Thanks," she says dejectedly as she looks at the ground.

"Are you still hungry? The pizza should be done any minute now," he informs her calmly.

"Sure," she says sadly. Chuck gets up and walks towards the oven. When he gets next to Sarah he places his hand on her shoulder and looks into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Everything will be fine, I promise," he says with conviction. It makes her feel a little safer and less vulnerable.

Vulnerability has always been Sarah's nightmare. Some people are scared of cockroaches, some are scared of plane crashes, Sarah is afraid of being vulnerable. This is how it has always been and there is no changing it.

Chuck opens the oven, the pizza smell assaults his sense of smell and he smiles. He pulls it out and cuts it into slices. He gets two plates and puts a slice on each. He hands one to Sarah. "I hope it's as good as the outside world," he jokes, trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks," she tries to flash a smile but it falters. Chuck pulls the seat out for Sarah to sit in. She sits down and he slides her chair in. He sits next to her and smiles.

Sarah stays quiet throughout dinner as Chuck keeps stealing glances to see if he can come up with a way to tell her how he feels. While this is happening, Sarah's mind is in a similar situation. Sarah's mind is in disarray over hearing Chuck's conversation about how much he loves her and how she should bring it up. She was never good at this, so obviously she will have to be brave. She doesn't think of saving lives as brave, but telling your feelings is the bravest thing she could think of. She definitely wants to tell Chuck because he seemed so devastated when he couldn't before.

After they finish, Chuck sincerely takes Sarah's plate and puts them in the dishwasher. Chuck doesn't know how to approach her about her gloominess and struggles to say anything. "Sarah, I want to see you smile," he confesses carefully not to go over any boundaries that Chuck thinks are there. "I miss it so much and will not give up until I see it." She looks at him, wanting to smile, wanting to tell him how much she loves him, but she is too afraid. "I understand you may not want to talk about it now, but please, I don't want you to leave until you I see that smile. You can stay in my bed tonight. I think some good sleep will be helpful."

She looks at him with a mixture of hope and sadness. She nods her head in agreement and he leads her to his room. The first thing she notices is the picture of her with him from Halloween. He pulls the covers off so she could get in and he gently helps her step in. Throughout all of this, she is still debating on the best way to tell Chuck how she feels.

"Thanks," she murmurs as he tucks her in nice and snug. He carefully leans forward and places a soft kiss on her forehead. He was scared out of his mind when he did it, not knowing what her reaction would be, but she seemed content about. This put Chuck way more at ease.

"Well, I, um, am going to sleep on the couch," he nervously says. "Goodnight." She looks up at him with a longing look that is filled with depression and need. He doesn't know how to read it so he turns around and heads for the door.

Sarah is mentally bashing herself. She wants him to stay so badly. As he walks away, the chance of asking him to stay is diminishing. She squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to muster up all the courage she can. "Chuck!" She almost screams.

"Yea?" He turns around with his lopsided grin shining on her. His hand was on the doorknob, ready to close the door.

"Can you stay with me?" She asks softly.

"There isn't anywhere to sleep, oh, wait, I could bring in a couple chairs and, uh, sleep on them," he nervously assures her that he'll stay. She looks at him almost horrified.

How could he put himself through that torture? That is awful that he would do something so painful to himself for her. She cannot let him do that. She needs to tell him not to.

"I'm already intruding by sleeping in your bed. The least you could do is sleep in your own bed," she states apologetically.

"But, uh, you're, like already in the uh, bed," he fearfully explains. He obviously doesn't understand that Sarah wants him to stay in the bed with him. Either that or he is just too scared.

"There's enough room for the both of us," she lightly pats the empty space next to her. Chuck nervously stands there, not sure what to do. He is making inaudible sounds in confusion.

"Are you sure? The chairs are quite comfortable," he says out of fear.

"I want you to," she states softly.

"Oh, uh, alright," he uneasily agrees and slides into the bed on the opposite side of the bed with as much distance from her as possible. She cannot help but think of how adorable Chuck is when he is nervous and how he is always nervous around her.

"You can make yourself comfortable," she lets him know in a friendly manner after seeing him uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. He slowly slides closer to her so he can be comfortable with a safe distance from her, all while grinning awkwardly.

Sarah still wants to tell Chuck how she feels about him, but is still frightened of the consequences. She steals a glance at Chuck who looks worried and on edge. She feels bad for making him feel awkward and confused. She really does want to just be held by him. She wants him to say everything will be alright because his words hold a security that no one else's holds to her.

"Chuck? I'm a little cold," she insists hoping he will get closer to her.

"I could, um, grab some blankets," he claims with the same nervousness, "or, uh turn off the a/c?"

The first thing that goes through Sarah's mind is 'can't he take a hint?' Then she realizes how Chuck hasn't had human to human contact for almost a year. Obviously he is going to misconstrue what she says. Chuck starts to sit up before she stops him.

"I don't need any of that? I need to tell you something," she forces herself to tell him how she feels.

"Are you sure? It's not hard to get," he implies sincerely.

"Please, Chuck. Just…" she slides closer to him until her face is within a foot of each other's. Chuck looks scared and unprepared for whatever happens next. "Just hold me."

Chuck gives her an eccentric subtle nod and sheepishly snakes his arms around her back. In doing so, he pulls her closer to him and she sighs in content. Chuck holds her there awkwardly. He hasn't been so close to someone for almost a year, let alone the woman he loves.

Sarah is still battling her fears of telling Chuck her feelings. She feels so relaxed and protected. She just wants to rest in his embrace forever and knows the only way to make it better is if she tells him how she feels. She still hates being vulnerable and this will make her the most vulnerable.

"Didn't you, um, want to tell me something?" He asks sheepishly. Sarah tells herself that this is it. There is when you tell him how you feel. There is not hiding behind some false statement.

"Oh yea," she tries to approach it casually. "I heard you talking to yourself while I was in the bathroom." Chuck's eyes open wide and he instantly blushes from embarrassment.

"How, um, much did you hear?"

"Enough to know how much you love me," she confesses carefully not to freak him out too much. He gulps loudly in humiliation and fear. "Don't be embarrassed," she states with conviction. "It's alright," she smiles at his nervousness, "I feel the same way about you." She purposely avoided saying the words 'I love you' because she doesn't know if she could say it.

"What?" He asks while his nervousness slowly fades away.

"I…" she needs to say the word 'love' and it creates an internal struggle between her fear and courage. "… Fell for you a long time ago," she confesses with struggle, again avoiding the word 'love.'

"Re-really?" He is frozen in shock.

"Yes. You were the only one who makes me feel like a real person," she admits with conviction. "You always treated me like a friend over a spy and I knew how dangerous it was so I let them take you in hope that I'll forget you," she swallows loudly while Chuck just lies there in shock. "But I didn't. I couldn't forget about the one man who made me realize how much I wanted friends like you." She stifles tears to the best of her ability. "I needed friends like you."

Chuck is relieved that she loves him but now freaked out about her bold confession. Chuck cautiously holds her closer to him and stares into her gorgeous, mesmerizing oceanic eyes.

"C-can I, uh, kiss you?" He nervously asks. He has wanted to so badly and misses her taste that he last got over a year ago when they thought it was a bomb but ended up being Bryce. She doesn't really move at all. She doesn't flinch, she doesn't nod, and she doesn't give him any indication of yes or no. Chuck gets scared and tries to recover without looking hurt. "I just uh, thought because you uh, said that you uh, loved me. It was a stupid question. I'm sorry for asking." She glances at his lips briefly and closes the gap herself.

Chuck sighs in pleasure and passion. He unleashes the caged passion that he wanted to show her for since he met her. She lets him have his way with his tongue and his hands holding her into him. His hands are ravishing her back as she moans in his mouth. This is something they both wanted for so long that the sparks are invigorating their whole bodies. After what feels like hours, they both lay there breathlessly and Chuck smiles at Sarah.

"Sarah?" He asks quietly.

"Yea?"

"I love you," he admits as if the world's weight just fell of his shoulders.

"I love you too," she smiles at him as Chuck drifts off into sleep.

**/**

When he wakes up, his groggy vision is blurry. He can barely make out the bright room and Sarah isn't next to him. He feels next to him and when it is cold he calls out her name.

"Sarah?" He asks worriedly.

"Sarah?" He shouts franticly

**/**

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. Please review with any ideas, comments, criticism, praise, etc. It is always encouraging to see the number next to Inbox" on my email address.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"He's losing it," a doctor in a room monitoring Chuck says. "Get in there." A large man walks down a hallway and types in a password on a number pad. The door opens to a padded cell that is bleach white all around. Chuck is sitting there, rocking with his knees between his arms.

"Sarah?" He screams out in pain. "Sarah!" Tears are forming underneath his eyes. "SARAH!"

The large man pokes him in the neck with a sedative. Chuck immediately starts to calm down.

"Sarah?" he lowly calls out. "Sa…rah…" He falls into a forced slumber. The large man walks out, securing the door properly.

The doctor brings up a computer screen with an older redhead. "General, he is getting worse. This is the third time he's lost it this week."

"What does that mean?" Beckman barks.

"We cannot keep him stable for much longer. We've tried nearly everything and nothing seems to work."

"Well," Beckman pinches her nose in annoyance, "You said nearly. What's left?"

"Well, we don't know if it is going to work, but—"

"Get on with it," Beckman growls impatiently.

"Uh, okay," the doctor shivers in fear, "Dr. Matthews believes if we bring Agent Walker in, she may be able to stabilize him if she still has feelings for him."

"That is strongly against regulations," she angrily states. She doesn't want to agree to it, but if it is the only way to get the Intersect operational again, she may have to do it. The Intersect has been inoperable since he was put in solitary confinement four weeks ago.

"I understand, ma'am," the doctor carefully treads forward, "but he refuses to eat or drink without using an IV. This could be the only way to get him operational again."

Beckman winces and hastily stares down the doctor. "I will see if I can approve a relationship and see if Agent Walker is even willing to accept." The short General ends the transmission before the doctor can give his approval, not that it matters.

**/**

"Director," Beckman calls, "the Intersect is still inoperable as you may know."

"Where are you going with this?" Graham asks annoyed. There has always been a hidden angst between the two of them.

"Well, we've tried every logical way of making him functional, but nothing seems to work."

"Yea?" Graham is getting impatient.

"We believe Agent Walker could have a chance of getting through to him. Getting him operational and functional."

"Are you asking me to force my best agent to have a relationship with Bartowski?"

"Precisely, but it was clear she had feelings for him and if she still has them, then maybe she will be willing to do this."

Graham rolls his eyes in frustration. He knows that they did care for each other more than just professionally. "I will see if she is willing to give up everything for a fake relationship," Graham explains angrily as he ends the transmission.

Graham slams his fists against the desk in front of him. "This is preposterous!" He presses the button on his phone to talk to his assistant. "I need to get a hold of Agent Walker."

An hour later, Graham's phone rings. He picks it up.

"I have Agent Walker on line 1," his assistant informs him.

"Thank you," he responds as he ends the call. He presses the Line 1 button.

"Agent Walker," Graham starts.

"Yes, Director?" She asks with a monotone professionalism. She vowed to never fall in love again. She has buried her emotions so deep that nothing gives her happiness, sadness, relief, or fear.

"Do you remember the Intersect Project?"

"Yes," she pauses for a second. "Charles Irving Bartowski," she breathes out as emotion slowly seeps into her voice. "Is this an evaluation of my previous mission?"

"No, this is nothing like that. As you know, we kept him under close watch for his protection but he has been un-operational since. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"What?" Sarah was taken aback from the blunt question. She is confused as she slowly feels sadness for what happened to Chuck. She recovers her composure, "My relationship with Mr. Bartowski," she would rather call him Chuck but suppresses it to keep her professionalism, "was more than just professional, but I never compromised him or let it interfere with my job."

"Cut the crap," Graham boldly states. "Just answer my question."

"Yes," she states simply, worried where this is going.

"Are you willing to have a sanctioned relationship with him?" He is met with silence as Sarah is appalled by the question. She is in total disarray. She never expected the agency would ever do something like that. "Sarah?" Graham calls, not hearing anything on the other line.

"Sorry, Director," she calms her breathing, "Is this an assignment or for my own pleasure?"

"Both," he states simply. "He is not functional and we believe you may be the key."

"How is he?" She asks humbly as she shows the first signs of emotion since Chuck's abrupt departure.

"Not good," Graham modestly replies, "he is but a shell of himself. He is still in there, but barely."

Graham hears what sounds like a sob, but disregards it. "What do you need me to do?" She asks, professionally, trying not to let the emotion affect her.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Report to Langley at 1600 hours. You are doing your country proud."

"Yes, sir." The conversation ends and Sarah is in disarray. She did promise she would save him, but Graham makes him sound horribly shattered or clinically insane. She partly blames herself for it, so she has that encouragement and the promise to save him to sway her answer.

**/**

Chuck slowly comes to as he realizes the room he is in. He looks around and sees the glass window in the door. He stares through it and feels a longing to get out. He walks back to the middle and sits down.

"I want to talk to someone?" He calls out, hoping someone could hear him. "I want to know how my family is!" He is met with silence and it angers him but he knows there is nothing he could do. "Is Sarah okay?" He asks before the silence becomes defeating and he sits there, in defeated silence.

After a few minutes, the door opens and he turns around to see who it is. "Sar—?" He looks at the door hopeful, but realizes it is just a doctor. His look instantly changes to disappointment and gloom.

"It's just me Mr. Bartowski," Dr. Matthews sincerely says. He is holding some food and gently places it down as he studies Chuck.

"My name is Chuck! Mr. Bartowski was my father," he angrily jokes.

"Alright Chuck. I brought some food if you're hungry."

"What is it?"

"Chicken Caesar salad."

"I will not eat that."

"What will you eat then?"

"Medium-rare hamburger with extra pickles," he smirks.

"You will in-fact eat it?" The doctor asks condescendingly.

"Yes." The doctor heads for the door.

"Wait," Chuck humbly says. "How is my family?"

"They are doing fine."

"And Sarah?"

"The last I heard is that she is on a mission that I have no specifics for."

"Thank you, but what does my family think happened to me?"

"Sarah informed them that you decided to move to Europe to start a new life and leave everything behind, as per her request."

Chuck smiles thinking that Sarah couldn't tell them he was dead. "Thank you." The doctor nods. With that, the doctor leaves with the salad and after securing the door, he makes sure a burger is ordered with Chuck's preferences.

**/**

Thirty minutes later, Matthews walks in with a burger exactly as Chuck wanted it. "I have a burger, medium-rare with extra pickles," he informs Chuck as he steps into the room. Chuck actually flashes a smile, which is such a rare occasion lately.

"Thank you," he calmly says as he harmlessly takes the burger from Matthews. Matthews flinches slightly. It makes Chuck snicker because he would never hurt anyone. Matthews watches Chuck as he looks so delighted to eat the burger.

"Are you willing to test the Intersect on a few images?" Matthews asks as sincere as possible, trying not to sound intruding.

"Good luck with that," Chuck laughs. "That thing hasn't worked in ages."

"Please," the doctor pleads in a friendly manner, "just take a look at these pictures."

"Alright," Chuck hesitantly agrees. "Just leave them there and I'll take a look after I finish eating." He says in between bites.

"Thank you," the doctor leaves the folder on the floor by the door and locks Chuck back in.

Chuck finishes his burger and looks over at the folder. He walks over to the folder and picks it up. He looks at the first image. Nothing happens. He tries to concentrate but still nothing happens. He angrily slides that image out of the way to another one. This goes on for the rest of the images as he cannot flash on any of them.

"Any flashes?" Dr. Matthews' voice blares on the P.A. system.

"Sorry," Chuck answers dejectedly, "nothing."

"We'll keep trying."

"There's no use. I just can't. I don't know why. There must be something wrong with me."

"Don't give up on yourself."

"Why not? Maybe it is because I'm like a government experiment!" Chuck starts to get angry.

"Please, Chuck. Your country cares about you."

"No they don't. They just want me for the damn Intersect. They could care less about me as long as the damn computer in my head works!"

The doctor sighs into the P.A. system and Chuck grins knowing that he won the argument.

**/**

Sarah Walker steps into Graham's office. Graham is sitting there expectantly with Beckman on a screen next to him.

"You wanted to see me, Director?" She asks, not surprised by Beckman listening in.

"Sarah," Graham breathes heavily, "the Intersect—"

"Chuck," Sarah warns. Graham has never seen such a weathered agent changed by one minute person.

The Director shrugs and then continues, "Chuck has lost all realities of life and is not performing." He presses a button and Beckman immediately slides over on the screen as security footage of Chuck is displayed.

Sarah watches it with sadness and pain growing in her. She feels horrible, seeing him call out her name like it is the only thing he has left to hold onto before he falls into oblivion. She suppresses the tears that are welling up and the shudder that wants to come out.

"As you can see, the Intersect—" Beckman tries to continue, but again Sarah interrupts.

"His name is Chuck," she fumes, "you took an innocent civilian, the kindest person in the world and removed all his dignity. The least you can do is call him by his name."

Beckman sighs with a slight smirk on her face. "Chuck is in bad condition and we believe you could help him."

"I want to know all the details," Sarah tries to stay professional as all her emotion is emerging abruptly. "How long has he been in this condition?"

"A day after we placed him in an underground facility," Graham explains. "He was unresponsive to everything we tried and came to the realization that he would be safer in this room." He explains avoiding the words 'bunker' and 'cell' although that is what they essentially are.

Sarah shudders faintly. She quickly shuts her eyes as she shakes off the pain she is feeling. "Is he allowed out of the cell?" She asks, putting emphasis on 'cell' to call them on their bullshit.

"We were able to apprehend Fulcrum before they could get a hold of the data about Chuck being the Intersect," Beckman explains. Sarah's anger boils as she clenches her fists. "It is essentially safe for him to return to Burbank."

"What!" Sarah bangs the desk with her fist. "You've had him here even though there is no danger outside?" Her voice thunders with emotion and rage.

"Yes but," Graham tries to explain before Sarah cuts him off.

"How could you do that to him? He is a damn good person with a family and you just lock him in a cell for no real reason!" She is about to pace back and forth to release her anger. She could feel tears forming but pushes them back down as her irritation takes over.

Please," Beckman tries to act sincere, "Sarah, we have been holding him here because he is too unstable to be let into the real world." Graham gestures to Sarah to calm down calmly.

"If you can help him, heal him," Graham explains with modesty, "he could go back to his family and we could possibly reboot Team Bartowski." Sarah calms down and stares Graham down. After a few seconds of static filling the air, she clears her throat.

"If I help him, I want to be positioned in Burbank where I could keep close watch on him," Sarah explains her demands.

"That is expected," Beckman says, "Anything else?"

"I recommend Major Casey for this job if he is willing to accept."

"We will let the Major know once you are able to stabilize Mr. Bartowski," Beckman informs with confidence. They have been one of the best teams, albeit their eccentric technique.

"Oh, and an underground base that is safer than a Buymore home theater room," Sarah throws in.

"Evidently," Graham says with a slight grin on his face.

"Thank you, Agent Walker for your dedication to this country," Beckman sincerely states, knowing how angry Sarah is with their methods and doesn't want to provoke any anger from Sarah. Beckman disappears off the screen and that leaves Sarah and Graham standing there.

"Sarah…"

"Sir?"

"I know it must be hard on you, but you are my best agent and I want you to be happy," Graham is showing how much he cares about her. He did recruit her and train her himself. She is like his protégé and he has become a type of father figure and mentor to her. He wants what's best for his agents and if she wants a relationship, she could have one as long as it doesn't interfere with her job. In this case, it may be an asset to be so close to Chuck.

"Thank you," she softly says. She has never seen this compassion from Graham before.

"I know you can fix him and bring him back to his family," Graham sincerely says. "You are his only hope," he states boldly with conviction.

"Yes, sir," she exclaims with a breath of new life and hope. "When can I see him?"

"As soon as you want. He is at this address," he hands her a document that simply has an address and that is it. "You will have clearance by the time you arrive there. Good luck."

"Thank you sir," she smiles for the first time in weeks. She walks with a happiness that is growing inside her.

**/**

**I hope you all like my M. Night Shymalan twist, lol. Should I just make all of this just in Sarah's dream? Just kidding. But seriously, I hope everyone is enjoying this short story. Please review because it shows how much you care about me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck is laying spread eagle on the floor of his padded cell. He has no idea how longs he has been there. There is no way to count the days and they just blur together now. His minds is like a river flowing with thoughts.

_He wants to know how Ellie and Devon are doing. Have they gotten over his sudden departure? Did they try to find me in Europe although I am not there? How is Morgan fairing without his best friend? How's the Buymore? Is Jeff and Lester still screwing around? How is Sarah? Has she just moved on like it was nothing? She said she would come back for me, but I feel like that may have just been a ruse to make me feel better. I still hope she is alright. Maybe she is quelling a revolution with a fork?_

"Am I allowed to talk to my family at all?" He calls out, knowing that doctors are listening.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," a voice erupts through his room. "It is too dangerous to contact them."

Chuck sighs heavily and stares at the ceiling. "Can I at least play video games or just watch TV?" He doesn't get an answer and he just relaxes in defeat. He just stares with boredom and lets his mind wander.

**/**

Sarah went straight to the address, not wanting to think about how ruined they made Chuck. She hates the guilty feeling she has for letting them take Chuck. She is absolutely fuming because they didn't tell her that Lizzie was successfully apprehended and they didn't have to take Chuck away. They have destroyed him and for no reason really. Hurt his family; possibly even scarred them for life. They don't know how hard it was for her to tell Ellie and Devon about Chuck. Ellie was utterly devastated and Sarah was even allowed to console her. She was forced to ship out the next day and had to make up a lie about her not able to stay in Burbank because it reminds her of Chuck, which wasn't a total lie. She has competing emotions of anger and sorrow.

She walks through the hallways of the facility, wondering how she will approach Chuck. She easily makes her way through all the security and heads to the doctor watching over Chuck to get permission.

**/**

Chuck's mind drifts all around, obviously making its way to Sarah, but he doesn't resist it.

_The beautiful, angelic, flowing hair. Those soft, emotional, loving eyes. Filled with a deep ocean of sapphires. Those gentle, luscious lips that always looks perfect. They never make me feel inferior and always make me feel so much better. That smile that can make everything seem alright and light up a room. The soft, delicate skin that is always warm to the touch. The sculpted muscles that show her athleticism without ruining her beautiful physique. Her perfect curves that always mesmerize me and paralyze me for seconds. Her care that always made me felt safe and secure. Those arms that hold me so lovingly that make nothing matter around me._

"Chuck," the doctor's voice blares through the room, "you have a visitor." Chuck cocks his head up at the door to look. He has no idea who it may be. He wasn't aware he was allowed to get visitors. They never announced when a doctor was coming in so he was actually quite intrigued. This is the most anticipated he has felt in ages.

The door opens to reveal a beautiful blonde goddess. Her hair reminds Chuck of a golden angel. He is shocked and frozen in place. His jaw dropped to the ground as the only word that comes out of his mouth is "Sarah."

Sarah cannot help but smile at his stupefied look. She is wearing a blue blouse that hugs her breasts but loose around her stomach. She is wearing jeans that form to her behind with perfection. She slowly approaches him as he is still in shock.

"Chuck?" She whimpers softly. She kneels in front of his face as his eyes follow her intently. As she places her face intimately close to his. She gently places her hand on his cheek. "Chuck…" She whispers as the emotion is building in her. She can feel the tears welling in her eyes as she looks at how broken Chuck looks.

"Sarah?" He asks confused. "Is that you or am I just that delirious?"

"It's me," she whispers as he slowly shakes off the paralysis that she caused.

"This is a dream, isn't it?"

"No, this is real," a lone tear drips down her face.

"No it's not!" He stammers as he gets up and paces around in anger. "This is a dream! This is a dream!" He repeats this to himself over and over. Sarah has never been more fearful in her life. She doesn't know what to do.

"Please," she softly begs by grabbing his arm gently to make him stop moving. "This is real," she says as truthfully as possible and looks straight into his eyes. She can see his eyes just aren't the same. The loving and caring is barely there; it is dimmed. This makes it harder on her.

Chuck looks deep into her boring eyes. He learned to read them and can see the truth in them. He can see the sadness, longing, and truth in them. "You're really here?" He mumbles in hope.

"Yes," she says in exasperation. She grabs onto his arms and reels him close to her. She wraps her arms around him and his arms slowly snake around her back. Sarah feels so much better that Chuck trusts her. She feels so warm in his embrace as he squeezes tighter.

"I'm sorry; my dreams have been very vivid lately. I missed you so much, Sarah," Chuck pleads in exhaustion.

"I missed you too," she whispers as she melts in his embrace.

"I knew you would come back for me," he sensually says before he breaks the hug off in shock. "Oh crap! How is Ellie and Devon and Morgan?" He asks, not sure if he wants to hear the answer.

"They are surviving," Sarah explains genuinely. "I try to check up on them every once in awhile. Ellie was taking it hard at first, but Devon helped her get over it. She still doesn't seem the same."

"I want to see them," he demands.

"You can," she leans in and whispers so the doctors cannot hear, "you just need to act normal and they'll let you out."

"Are you sure?" Her narrows his eyes in fear of betrayal.

"Do you trust me?" She asks confidently.

"They would never let me out because it is too dangerous—" Chuck nervously rambles before she breaks him out of his ramble. "Of course I trust you but—"

"Then believe me when I say they will let you out," she says with liberation.

"Really?" A smile starts to creep on his tired, worn face.

"Yes," she starts to smile, "and the best part is that we can finally be together," she happily confesses while caressing his cheek. His eyes open wide.

"Really?"

"Yes," she grins as he finally realizes what that means.

"So I can kiss your perfect lips right now?"

"Yes," her grin becomes larger and almost turns into a laugh. With that, he gracefully pulls her head towards his and their lips crash in unending passion. She moans into his mouth as his tongue sensually licks her lower lip as she gives his tongue entrance. She missed the infatuation that Chuck gave her. He was the only man who made her feel this way. She cannot describe it, but he is just so sensitive and loving that makes her feel so heart warmed. After the thundering passion relinquishes, they break the kiss off and lean against each other's foreheads to catch their breath with their eyes closed.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to do that," Chuck speaks first, breathlessly. A smile creeps up on his face as he is mesmerized by her trembling chest as she slowly catches her breath. She opens her eyes and realizes Chuck is looking at her breasts. She struggles to stifle a laugh as she overlooks his staring glare. She cannot contain it anymore and has to say something.

"What are you looking at?" She asks innocently. Chuck immediately looks up at her with nervousness present in his body language and voice.

"I, uh, was uh, appreciating your blouse," he asks unconfidently as his voice raises in almost a question.

"Sure," she laughs concurringly. He joins in on the laugh. After she calms down, she turns serious. "Chuck, you and I both know you're not crazy of insane, right?"

"Yea," he anxiously answers.

"You just need to convince the doctors."

"How do I do that?"

"You just need to flash," she says with relief. "I can already tell you are still Chuck," she breathes in as she starts to smile, "my Chuck," she smiles at him and he smiles back, "but a flash will convince them"

"I'll do anything to be with you and get out of this place," he happily admits as he looks at the camera in the room. "How do I go about getting out of this cell?"

"You need to prove you are normal and can flash," Dr. Matthews replies over the sounds system.

"Well," Chuck bellows a laugh, "we all know I'm not normal but I am not crazy."

"Alright, but we need to make sure the Intersect is functional. Can you flash?" The doctor asks merrily. He would like to see Chuck get out because it is just sickening to him to see someone locked up like that.

"Send in some files and lets check!" Chuck demands with a new life and hope.

"I'll have someone hand you some files in a few minutes. Good luck." Matthews informs Chuck. Chuck looks at Sarah as his confident smile turns to nervousness and fear.

"What's wrong?" She asks sincerely.

"What if I can't flash?" He worriedly asks.

"Just relax," she comforts him with her soft hands on his face, "I know you can do this." She smiles as her truthful eyes bore into his mind. He calms his breathing immediately and tries to smile but it just comes out as a lopsided, nervous grin. "Trust me, you can do this," she states with conviction that sends chills down Chuck's back. Chuck stares into Sarah's beautiful eyes as he focuses himself and finds his center.

A doctor walks in, looking nervous, with a folder that has a few files in it. A few are files they know are in the Intersect and a few that they aren't sure about. "Chuck," the doctor gets his attention as he raises the folder up, "here are the files." The doctor speaks in a monotone voice with a smile as he hands the folder to the willingly accepting hands of Chuck.

"I haven't seen you working here before," Chuck comments happily, knowing this is his chance.

"Just got repositioned," the doctor quickly affirms his presence. The doctor stands there with the same gentle smile on as Chuck reads over the files.

Sarah smiles at the doctor for a few seconds and he smiles back.

Chuck is trying his best to flash but it is such a new concept to him again. He hasn't flashed in a long time. He doesn't even know how long he's been in here and he just realized thinking all this is not helping. His first thoughts is how odd it is for a new doctor, but quickly shrugs it off as he thinks of his family. Ellie and Devon walking by his room everyday wishing he would just come out and hug them. He thinks of Morgan sneaking into the Morgan door to see an empty room that is just collecting dust and Morgan leaving in disappointment and depression. He tells himself that this is for them. They need him and this is the only way.

Chuck reassures himself that this is the only way to see them again. The only way he and Sarah could be together. He looks at the picture in front of him of a man with a buzzed cut and a scar across his cheek. Chuck's eyelids slowly start to flutter as his eyes slowly retract to the back of his brain. He instantly knows everything about the person as his knees start to feel weak and his energy is drained. He can feel the pain forming in his head that resembles a headache. He realizes that he just flashed and quickly gets a second wind and looks at the doctor shocked and happy.

"I flashed!" He hollers in excitement. "I just flashed on Colonel Jason Kendrick!" Sarah quickly smiles at Chuck.

"Tell me everything you learned!" The doctor orders trying to be modest..

"He has two brothers that are also in the military. He has won the Purple Heart during battle in the Gulf War!" Chuck cannot believe it himself as he happily explains all he could. "He works as a drill sergeant for the Army! His favorite color is blue!"

"That is enough," the doctor says with a smirk. "How are you feeling?"

"Great! I flashed!" He explains with utter joy as Sarah smiles with relief.

"I mean what are the effects on your body?"

"I feel a little woozy and I can feel a headache starting, but other than that, I'm fine!" He tries to play it off as nothing, because he doesn't want the doctor to have to do extensive tests.

"That should be quite normal. Do you think you can flash again?"

"I think so!" Chuck looks back at the folder to look at the next image.

"No, Chuck," the doctor corrects him, "try to flash on this." He holds up a peculiar, round device and displays it to Chuck. A devilish grin grows on the doctor's face.

Chuck's eyes roll to the back of his brain as his eyelids flicker. This flash happens way faster than the first one. A grimacing, fearful look grows onto Chuck's face. He pushes Sarah back as hard as he can. She didn't expect it and starts to lose her footing as Chuck jumps on top of her and a loud explosion berates the happiness in the air and the sound blares through the room with a bright light.

**/**

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but it seemed like a good spot to stop. The doctor at the end of this chapter is not Dr. Matthews; just to clarify any confusion. Please review with any ideas or frustration I caused you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah quickly regains her composure as the ringing in her ears slowly calms down. She is wedged under Chuck's lifeless body. She can feel his heartbeat against her chest, so she doesn't panic that he could be dead. Before she can react, she hears footsteps and she feigns death to get a better advantage.

Three men come in to retrieve the bodies. Sarah can overhear their conversation.

"Mighty fine job," one of the men pats the doctor on the back as he lifts him up carefully.

"That grenade really knocked them out good," another man halfheartedly says.

"I'll take the girl," the third man says with a disgusting grin on his face. After they lift Chuck off of her, the disgusting man leans in to her. "Pretty…" he muses in a low, baby voice. He lifts her b the arms and Sarah can feel his sweaty, clammy hands on her arms and can barely stand letting this creep touch her.

"Fulcrum always wins," one of the other men says happily as they carry the bodies out of the room. Sarah lets them drag her along until they put her down, which they just dropped her like she was dead weight. She landed right on her side as she winced silently so they didn't hear her. She slowly peeks her eye open to see that they are all chatting outside. Rom what she can hear, they are waiting for a truck to pick them up. She sees that all of them are looking away from her and that they didn't take away her hidden throwing knives.

She slowly unsheathes three of them and holds two in her left hand as she crouches down and aims her first shot for the first guy's head. She comes to the decision that they really only need one hostage to see what they know. She pulls her arm back, careful to not make any noise.

Her arm flies forward as the knife whizzes in the air into the man's cranium. He immediately starts to fall over as the other two men don't notice right away. They quickly glance over his face down dead body and they see the knife in the back of his head. They start to turn around as another knife is already launched into the next man's head. Because the man turns around, the knife penetrates his face, directly through the eyes; deadly accurate. The third man, the disgusting guy who grabbed Sarah, deserved worse than just a knife to the head. She throws the last knife as the man turns to her and tries to pull out his firearm. The knife glides through the air like a speeding bullet as it sticks right into the guy's crouch. The disgusting man immediately falls to his knees, holding his private area as Sarah runs up to him and does a flying kick into his face. The man falls backwards unconscious and Sarah smirks evilly.

She makes sure the first two are out and the third is unconscious before she checks on Chuck. She calls in an NSA pickup team as she checks on Chuck.

"Chuck!" She gently holds him in her lap. She gently rubs his cheek as she listens to his heartbeat. It sounds normal and he is breathing. She checks the pulse and it is at a typical rate. She kisses him on the lips briefly, seeing if that would work. She knew that it wouldn't but wanted to taste his lips anyways. She shakes him slightly while still calling his name. "Chuck!"

His eyes flutter slightly as she quickly feels a wave of relief. "Chuck, are you okay?" She asks sincerely and caringly. He shakes his head violently as he blinks furiously.

"It's a stun grenade," he exhales as he sees her beautiful, soft eyes staring down upon him like he is the only thing that matters in the world. Sarah's lips stretch as she smiles and hugs him tightly in relief.

"I know," she happily whispers. Chuck tries to say something but it is muffled by her chest. She realizes it and releases him in a laugh. "Sorry about that," she says with humility.

"I kind of enjoyed it really," he jokes with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Shut up," she playfully slaps him on the chest. "NSA cleaners will be here any second to retrieve the bodies," she says much more serious as she helps Chuck stand up.

"Who was that doctor?" Chuck inquires confusingly. "I've never seen him before."

"He is Fulcrum but he knocked himself out from the stun grenade," she informs him and then points over to the other three guys. "I took them out and left one for interrogation although he might not be too motivated to talk," she jokes.

"What'd you do, take away his manhood?" Chuck jokingly asks.

"Precisely," she quickly answers with a smile on her face. Chuck raises his eyebrows.

"I don't care if he's Fulcrum, you don't take away someone's manhood like that," he lightheartedly responds in a way that says it is not cool but funny.

"But he was touching me with his greasy, sweaty palms," Sarah complains like a child.

"Ewwwww…" Chuck drawls out as he crinkles his nose. "That gross pig put his hands on my girl?" he scoffs.

"Your girl?" She asks while raising her eyebrows. She mocks flinches from the comment. "That is not how this works."

"Does that mean you want to break up with me? He bows his head in shame.

"No I don't want to break up," she clarifies loudly. Chuck immediately looks up like a crying kid who just got handed some ice cream. "You need to stop being so dense."

"I know," he murmurs as a smirk grows on his face.

"Ah, you!" She hits him in the arm for joking around.

"Ow!" Chuck scoffs.

"Enough of this!" She calms down and gets serious. "The cleaners will be here any minute and we will talk to Beckman and Graham about what happened."

Right on cue, the cleaners come and take all the Fulcrum agents away. Putting the doctor and the disgusting (now manhood less) man to interrogation rooms.

Sarah pulls out her phone and dials an encrypted number. Chuck tries to listen intently. "General," Sarah starts.

"What the hell just happened?" Beckman yells loud enough for Chuck to hear. "Tell me why I had to send a cleaner team over there."

"Fulcrum apprehended us but I was able to take them out," Sarah explains simply.

"Damn!" Beckman curses. "They must be deeper than I thought! Sarah, this is important. You need to get Chuck working as soon as possible because he is our only weapon against them." Beckman explains as generous as possible and used Chuck's name instead of asset or Intersect to keep Sarah calm.

"He was able to flash twice," Sarah lets Beckman know. "I think he'll be able to flash more consistently in the next few days." Chuck studies her, trying to figure out exactly what Beckman is saying.

"Good. Report back to Los Angeles as soon as possible. I have set up a secure base underneath the Weinerlicious," Beckman explains so seriously that her saying Weinerlicious doesn't sound humorous at all. "…Which is now called the Orange Orange and you will be selling frozen yogurt. Let Chuck know he'll get his old job back at the Buymore."

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah concurs with Beckman's plans. "What about Major Casey?"

"He said word for word, 'anything to get out of this terrorist hellhole.' So that is an affirmative."

"Great. Thank you General. We'll be in L.A. tonight." Sarah holds the phone for a few seconds before hanging up after Beckman.

"So?" Chuck hopefully asks. "Do I get a new awesome cover job?"

"Yep, you get to be part of the prestigious Nerd Herd of the Burbank Buymore," she lightheartedly informs him.

"All hail Buymoria!" Chuck sarcastically cheers. Sarah laughs as she walks him towards her Government Issue rental vehicle.

"I get a new cover job," she says to keep the conversation going.

"New digs huh?" Chuck looks at her and tries to think of a job that suits her. "So, a fashion model?" He asks. "No, more like a cover girl on all the popular magazines," he determines before changing his mind again. "No, a lingerie model," he says with determination as he nods his head.

"Chuck," she shuts him up as he looks at her. "That is flattering and all but I'll be working at a frozen yogurt store."

"Flattering?" Chuck acts like his comments were nothing. "If I wanted to be flattering, I would have said blond angelic goddess," he smirks at her.

"That is so cheesy!"

"I know," he quickly changes the subject. "So, frozen yogurt huh? That sounds delicious although I'm going to miss the Weinerlicious," he states with mock sadness.

"It made my outfit smell like sausages," Sarah complains.

"Oh," Chuck rolls his eyes back in amazement, "… but that outfit. It was so hot with the red skirt and frizzy white top that was a little see-through…" he starts to ramble. She laughs heavily. "… Don't even get me started on the pigtails." He makes an orgasmic sound as she hits him playfully to wake him from his ramble and trance.

**/**

Chuck and Sarah arrive in Los Angeles and get to Ellie's apartment complex. Chuck has been nervous the whole plane trip because he doesn't know what to say to Ellie and Devon. Chuck stops at the fountain and sits down. Sarah follows suit and sits next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asks with concern.

"What am I supposed to tell Ellie?" He nervously asks.

"We went over it," she looks into his eyes to show her trust in his judgment. "You went to London and couldn't get a job and decided to come back."

"She's going to kill me for just leaving," he franticly states. "She's gonna think that I left her when I had no choice!"

"I know," she comforts him by massaging his neck. "You need to tell her you're sorry and you made a huge mistake."

"How long has it been?"

"Four weeks."

"It felt like years," he exasperates loudly. Chuck breathes heavily and clears his throat. He stands up and wipes his palms on his pant legs. "Thank you. I'll see you in hell," he jokes.

Sarah laughs and gets up. "Good luck. I'm going to get settled back in my hotel room." She turns to leave and Chuck's scared expression becomes lonely too.

"You can't leave me! The government did this to me, the least they can do is help me recover," he desperately states. His eyes are begging "please."

Fine," she hesitantly says under her breath.

"Thank you," he awkwardly tries to kiss her. He's never been allowed to kiss her for real before. She sneakily lurches forward, noticing the awkwardness of Chuck. His lips lightly tap hers as he quickly pulls away.

"You know I'm alright with you kissing me," she laughs.

"I know. It's just so new to me and you're so intimidating."

"Intimidating?" She doesn't understand why.

"Come on… Look at you! You are you know…" He points at her with open arms.

"Know what?" She asks, almost sounding serious.

"You know… you…" He stammers.

"What about me?" She asks with her eyebrows raised in an innocent voice.

Chuck sighs, "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" He looks at the smile growing on his face. "Fine, fine, if you really want to know, you are extremely beautiful, frightening good at throwing knives and kicking ass, smart, a nerd like me just doesn't get someone like you. It defies the laws of physics and such." He says breathlessly by the end. Sarah was smiling throughout but then felt pain from Chuck saying he shouldn't get her. She just thinks about what is so great about her. She has no family really, she doesn't know how to love Chuck the way he deserves, and she's not funny. All this goes through her mind for a second before Chuck realizes the pain in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks with concern.

"You deserve someone better than me," she hastily confesses while averting his gaze in fear. She knows it's true but didn't want to tell him out of fear of him leaving her.

"You are an amazing woman. How could you say that?" He states confidently as he stares into her saddened eyes.

"I've never really been in a real relationship."

"Don't worry. I'll take you under my wing and teach you all about the Bartowski's Book of Dating," he jokes to make her feel better. It gave the desired effect and Sarah smiles. "Well, I'm still going to have to get used to kissing you for real."

"Look," she lunges her head forward slowly, "I'll show…" Her lips press against his and he reacts with his. She holds his head as his hands make it to hers. After a few seconds of passion, she breaks it off. "There."

"That was amazing," he acts stunned.

"Shut up," she playfully hits him. "Lets go." They both step up to the door holding hands. They glance and nod at each other to make sure they are ready. Chuck sticks in the key and turns the lock. He opens the door to Ellie and Devon cuddling on the couch. They both look at the door, something they've done every time they heard a noise from outside, hoping it would be Chuck. Both of their eyes open wide at the sight of him and Sarah holding hands.

"Chuck!" Ellie screams loudly enough that Chuck, Sarah, and Devon all flinch. She runs and hugs both of them. Her hug is tighter than a bear. Even Sarah can barely withstand the torture. Ellie finally releases them after they panted enough. "You came back! With Sarah!"

"Uh-huh," Chuck barely answers before Ellie rambles on.

"Does this mean you and Sarah are back together? Why did you leave? Where did you go in Europe? Did you see the Eiffel Tower? What made you come back?" Ellie rambles on until Chuck raises his hands to stop her.

"One question at a time," he says with relief. "We are together," Chuck happily says as he squeezes Sarah's hand and looks at her as she smiles back. "I thought I needed a new life, which I now regret because there are no computer jobs for me there and no I did not see the Eiffel Tower."

"I'm so happy you guys are together again and you're back!" Ellie is so happily relieved. "You guy have to stay for dinner!" Chuck looks over at Sarah for confirmation and she gives it to him in a polite smile.

"Sure," Chuck happily agrees. Ellie goes over to the kitchen to make food as Sarah goes to the bathroom. Devon walks up to Chuck.

"It's good to have you back, bro," he happily says.

"It's good to be back," Chuck replies in relief.

"I'm not judging you or anything but Ellie already had both parents run away and then…"

"I know. I would never run away from Ellie. I made a huge mistake leaving."

"Good to know," Devon starts to walk over to the kitchen to help Ellie.

"Hey Awesome, thank you for being awesome for Ellie."

"Hey! No problem. Oh, but I did propose to Ellie!"

"That's great!" Chuck is so happy to know that.

"I never did get the ring you were holding onto," Devon depressingly admits. Chuck's eyes open wide. He forgot all about the ring. Maybe the CIA or NSA still has it.

"I'm so sorry," Chuck truthfully says.

"It's no problem. I'm going to get her one soon though. You know what she likes, maybe you can help."

"I'm going to get you a special ring. It's the least I can do," Chuck agrees to help right away. Chuck denies all protest Devon throws at him. Devon walks over to see if Ellie needs any help. Chuck sits on the couch and Ellie comes up to him almost immediately.

"How could you have just left Sarah like that?" She was obviously angry.

"What do you mean?" Chuck was caught off guard with that question. Sarah knows all about what really happened.

"She was totally heartbroken!" Ellie explains. Chuck's eyes open wide as he realizes how much Sarah cared about him back then. "She even slept in your room the night you left!" Chuck is just appalled. This is all coming as a surprise. Chuck felt horrible for leaving her but relieved to know how much she loves him.

"Thank you Ellie," Chuck hugs her sincerely.

"What?" Ellie is confused because Chuck sounded so happy and relieved when he heard the news about Sarah. Chuck gets up and right on cue, Sarah leaves the bathroom. Chuck walks up to her and gives her with a gigantic grin on and Sarah actually looks frightened for a quarter of a second.

"I'll never leave you again," he confesses while enveloping her in a hug. She is a bit confused but goes along with it. Any contact with Chuck is good contact to her right now so she goes along with it. She can feel the passion in the hug that surprises her.

"What was that for?" She asks after the hug.

"Because I love you," he says with a puppy dog face on. She smiles softly. She really wants to say that she loves him too, but is afraid to feel vulnerable. Chuck can see the dilemma in her eyes and knows she is trying. There is an awkward second, but it quickly passes as Chuck turns around. "Is dinner ready?" he asks Ellie.

"Just about," she replies as he and Sarah sit at the table, ready to eat.

Dinner was fairly uneventful except for Ellie and Devon catching up Chuck's cover story of how nothing worked out and it was a bad choice to leave. Chuck also caught up on how Devon popped the question. Ellie obviously asked about how Chuck and Sarah got back together and they came up with Chuck professing his stupidity for leaving and love for Sarah. Ellie obviously thought it was cute and Chuck felt embarrassed. After dinner, chuck and Sarah check out Chuck's room which feels like a whole new place to both of them.

**/**

**I will post the last chapter tomorrow. I hope everyone watches Chuck live on Monday. Make sure you join the whole Twitter-verse (?) and help out to make Chuck more popular.**

**Please review with any ideas you have or just to make me feel good.**

**The last chapter will most likely be fluff and the characters getting accustomed to normal life again, or at least normal for them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It gets a little graphic sexually. Just a heads up.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

_I will summarize what has happened so far to clarify any confusion anyone has. In the first three chapters, Chuck was talking to himself and in the bunker for a year. In the fourth, you find out it was all a dream and he hasn't been in a bunker at all, but a padded cell for. This takes place four weeks after the season one finale. He is actually in a cell where he cannot flash and Beckman and Graham decide the only way is if he can be with Sarah. She accepts and helps him recover and he flashes for the first time since he had been locked away. He is apprehended by Fulcrum, but Sarah saves him and now the team is back together and Chuck and Sarah are a real couple._

**/**

"I sure did miss this room," Sarah muses as she looks around at the various posters and the computer and the closet.

"Ah… My Tron Poster," he happily admires it and Sarah laughs. Sarah sits on the bed and Chuck joins her. "I really missed you," he looks at Sarah lovingly.

"I missed you too," she replies sincerely.

"Oh, you think they recovered Devon's ring from Lizzie?"

"I'm not sure, but I can check."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Ellie deserves that ring."

"No, thank you for saving me earlier. I was a mess."

"What they did to you was inhumane! I couldn't just let them do that to you."

"Well…" Chuck slides to the head of the bed and lies down, looking at the ceiling, "… I didn't really have a choice in the matter but you came back, just like you said."

Sarah joins him on the bed and lies next to him with her head on his shoulder. Chuck is a little uncomfortable to having Sarah so close to him. He blinks it off and just relaxes. Sarah is unnerved because she is afraid she may push Chuck away because she doesn't know how to keep Chuck happy. "Chuck?" She asks, with the fear and nervousness present in her voice.

"Yea?" He looks at her, aware of her fear.

"I'm sorry that I suck at this whole relationship thing, but please don't give up on me too soon," she confesses with pain and truth. Chuck flinches in shock. He is surprised she would say something like that. He sits up and stares her right in the eyes with conviction.

"Stop it, please. You need to understand that I love you. No matter how hard it is for you to believe. I love you for who you are. What is it going to take for you to learn that?" He says with conviction and kisses her furiously on the lips with his tongue demanding entrance. She gives in and the passion erupts with anger and love. Sarah climbs on top of him, while still locked to his lips. Chuck's hands softly survey her back, through her shirt. She moans and arches her back as his hands reach towards her sides. After the passion fades and they run out of breath, they break the kiss off. Their breathing heavy, Sarah falls back next to Chuck and he holds her close. She sighs in content as Chuck's arm snakes its way around her. "I'm sorry, but you to know that—" chuck says between breaths before Sarah cuts him off.

"Chuck, that was amazing. I understand and I want you to know that I…" She hesitates slightly, "…Love you."

"It sounds so good to hear," he says with relief as he smiles and kisses her forehead. "I love you too." Chuck pulls Sarah over so she is on top of the left side of his body with their legs intertwined. He starts rubbing her back in soothing circles. She purrs slightly as he slips his hand underneath her shirt and continues to massage. He massages her from shoulders to lower back for a few minutes in slow, soothing circles. She gently grabs his arm and slides it downward. Chuck's hand softly brushes over her tender skin to her lower back. She keeps directing it lower as it slides under her pants and onto her ass. She smiles at him as he looks scared.

"It's okay, Chuck," she humbly speaks. Chuck slowly slides his hand around, afraid to do anything more. He feels like a virgin all over again because he never imagined that Sarah would ever be with him. His hand comes back out and roams her back towards her side. She moans slightly as his hand reaches the side of her breast. She pulls him over her so she is now under him. His legs spread beside hers. He slides his left hand over her toned stomach as the right one comes around her back to join the other hand. As his hands glide upwards, his arms pull her shirt up and reveal her beautiful stomach. His eyes widen as he sees it. Sarah just closes her eyes and lets him do what he wants. She trusts him completely, which surprises her because she has never trusted someone this much.

Chuck's hands embark on an adventure as they reach her breasts. They glide over the bra gently. They slide back down and under her bra. Chuck feels her nipples harden under his palms as he massages her breasts slowly. She moans in pleasure as Chuck leans in and kisses her neck tenderly. He trails kisses slowly up her neck to her jaw. He lets his teeth glide along her jaw line until it reaches her chin. His lips brush against her chin upwards towards her lips. They collide with a sweet, gentle, passionate kiss that could last eternity.

**/**

The next day, Chuck helps Sarah open up her shop for the first time. They enjoyed a small cup of yogurt, courtesy of the U.S. Government. Chuck reluctantly had to start his new cover job at the Buymore as part of the Nerd Herd. Once again, he has to work with the clowns that are Jeff and Lester. He also had a nice morning catching up with Morgan about what happened in the last four weeks. Casey was also back working as a green shirt. He already sold a Beastmaster grill. By the time that was over, he still had an hour until his lunch break. He was anxious to have it with Sarah at her new store, the Orange Orange. After that hour, he heads straight over. The store is empty except for Sarah standing there with her back turned to the door as Chuck walks in.

Sarah turns around and smiles greatly as she sees her boyfriend at the counter. "What would you like, sir?" She asks seductively.

"I was thinking strawberry and some Sarah," he quips happily.

"That's a great selection," she beams a smile as she turns around and fills the cup up with strawberry yogurt. A little of it starts to overflow as she pushes it back into the cup. She turns around a looks at Chuck. She seductively licks the yogurt off her finger and sucks it clean. "What toppings would you like?"

"Hmm…" He ponders for a second. "It'll be easier if I do it myself," he says as he steps behind the counter and takes the cup from her hand. He places it on the counter and pulls her close to him. He kisses her passionately on the lips. "That's the only topping I need," he smiles at her. She fills another cup as Chuck starts putting toppings on his yogurt. "You see? You have to make sure you get the blend of flavors," he explains to Sarah as she watches him put toppings on his yogurt. "You need mango for the sugary sweetness," he places some mango on.

"Don't forget about strawberries," she throws in there as she grabs some strawberries and puts it on his yogurt. She also feeds him a piece and he contently eats it.

"Obviously," he merrily says. "You need kiwi because of the texture it gives." He puts some kiwi on. "And last but not least, you need the coconut shavings for a tropical kick," he pinches some shavings over his yogurt. He hands her the yogurt and starts on the next one with all the same toppings.

"You want to see our new base?" Sarah asks, knowing how much he would love to.

"Definitely," he coyly responds.

She leads him into the freezer and down the stairs to Castle. His eyes open wide as he sees everything. He sees the monitors, the server room, and the table that Casey is sitting at for his break.

"This is amazing," he muses. "I love the new place!"

"Keep it in your pants, Bartowski," Casey growls.

"And it's good to see you too," Chuck responds happily.

"I have to stay and watch the store," Sarah informs Chuck. "Make yourself comfortable down here," she gives him a peck on the cheek and he grins.

"If Casey can do it, I think I could do it," he quips. Casey just grunts. Sarah walks back up the stairs and out of Castle. Chuck sits next to Casey.

"You two lovebirds finally consummate it?" Casey asks, sounding like he doesn't care.

"Can you believe it?" Chuck exclaims radiantly. Casey just gives him a confused look. "She actually wants to be with me? Me!"

"I'm just as surprised as you."

"This is so amazing! It's like my dream came true!" chuck is just so happy that nothing could possibly bring him down from his high.

Sarah is watching the security feed from the Orange Orange register and just melts hearing Chuck say that and be so happy. After everything that has happened to him, the least he deserves is someone who loves him.

The middle screen flickers on to show Beckman's face. Chuck flinches slightly as Casey looks up. Casey notices right away and stands up professionally. Sarah walks in a second later, seeing her on the feed.

"Good, you're all here," Beckman says. All three of them are standing side by side. "That doctor who attacked you told us about a Fulcrum's attempts to make an Intersect."

"How close are they?" Sarah asks.

"We believe they are nearly there. All they need is this device," Beckman explains as a circular device floats on one of the other monitors.

"What is it?" Chuck harmlessly asks.

"It is a cipher. It is a critical component to get the Intersect to work. We believe this man has it." A picture of Mr. Colt appears on the screen. "We know nothing about him or what his affiliations are. We need you to find out and recover the Cipher tonight."

They all nod there heads and in unusual fashion, Beckman doesn't end the transmission right away.

"How are you doing, Chuck?" She asks, sounding concerned.

"I am actually very good," he cheers as he glances at Sarah with a smile. She smiles back.

"Good to know. That will be all." She ends the transmission and leaves the agents in Castle.

"Well, our first mission back together," Chuck quips as he hugs both of them. Casey grunts as he walks away right away. "Well, we could still hug, right?" She nods with a humorous smile on and he holds her tightly for a second. "I'll grow on him," he jokes about Casey's coldness. Sarah laughs slightly as they both leave Castle to work at their cover jobs.

**/**

**I hope this will suffice. Thank you for reading my story. Can you believe Chuck will be on tomorrow? I can barely believe it. It is so relieving.**

**I vow to watch Chuck in its entirety without changing the channel. Even if football is on.**

**Please review with any lasting thoughts or just to make me feel loved.**


End file.
